Si Si Ils Sont Sérieux
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Sam rentre au bunker, et c'est le lien entre Dean et Cas qui semble avoir été réduit en morceaux, répandu partout dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? - Sam et destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon!"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 5e round de l'année. Un peu longue pour une fic de marathon, ohoho. Cinq fics SPN sur six fics écrites pour ce marathon-ci. :'D

**Note 2: **Je m'excuse pour mon titre idiot.

C'est un peu angsty, et puis à la fin cela ne l'est plus du tout, aha. :') Je remercie encore ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'encouragent. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Si Si Ils Sont Sérieux<strong>

Sam n'en revenait pas.

- ...Nann. Vous êtes sérieux?

Il était seulement parti faire quelques courses, laissant Dean et Castiel au bunker, espérant qu'en les laissant seuls, ils pourraient enfin régler leurs problèmes...

Cela n'avait définitivement pas marché.

Dean s'était tourné vers lui à son arrivée puis s'était figé mi-action, ses mains empoignant toujours le col de Castiel, un hématome commençant à apparaître sur sa joue gauche. Sa mimique furibonde fondit progressivement pour rappeler à Sam l'expression qu'arborerait un enfant pris en flagrant délit de vol, sa main toujours dans la boîte à cookies. Si Sam ne subissait pas cela depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, il trouverait la situation hilarante.

Castiel, de son côté, l'avait décidément entendu arriver bien avant Dean car il restait parfaitement stoïque, son visage totalement neutre, à peine échevelé. Sam ne doutait pas qu'il était furieux aussi, cependant : l'air autour de lui le trahissait, odeur d'ozone annonçant l'orage, ses yeux bleus lançant parfois des éclairs.

Autour d'eux, la pièce était sens dessus dessous, les meubles retournés, des papiers partout. Avant de partir, Sam avait soigneusement posé les livres de sa recherche en cours sur la table de leur salle de séjour et ceux-ci se retrouvaient maintenant éparpillés aux quatre coins de leur living-room, les marque-pages arrachés, ses résultats réduits à néant. Une lampe de bureau gisait en morceaux sur le sol, son ampoule explosée; les vitres des fenêtres étaient craquelées.

Après deux semaines de disputes stupides, l'homme et l'ange cherchant le premier prétexte venu pour s'antagoniser l'un l'autre, deux semaines de regards hostiles et d'ignorance forcée, Dean et Castiel en étaient finalement venus aux mains.

Sam n'était pas surpris; il s'attendait à un tel dénouement depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il avait juste osé espérer que les deux imbéciles se comporteraient en adultes. Il avait compté sur Castiel pour se montrer raisonnable, du moins.

Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé l'influence que Dean pouvait avoir sur l'ange.

Sam étudia de nouveau le désastre autour d'eux, stupéfait par leur puérilité. Il les observa l'un après l'autre puis répéta, bouche ouverte :

- _Sérieusement_ ?

Dean se renfrogna, ses yeux plissés dans un regard noir. Castiel se recula et Dean, ses mains devant lui désormais vides, redirigea ce regard vers l'ange, une expression presque blessée passant en un éclair dans ses prunelles.

Castiel ne croisa pas les yeux de son frère; il fixa Sam silencieusement, dans une attitude d'apaisement forcé qu'il voulait probablement faire passer pour une demande d'excuse, puis disparut sans laisser de trace.

Le poing de Dean s'enfonça aussitôt dans la table basse près de lui, faisant sursauter Sam.

x

Samuel rassemblait ses papiers tant bien que mal, assis à la table du séjour. A quelques pas, Dean nettoyait la pièce rageusement, ses mouvements secs et brutaux, son aura noire.

- Dean.

- C'est pas le moment, Sam.

Il jeta la lampe dans un sac poubelle avec une grimace dégoûtée. Sam pouvait apercevoir un filet de sang sur son doigt, où il s'était coupé par inadvertance, mais son frère ne tressaillit même pas.

Sam rétrécit les yeux.

- Je crois bien que c'est le moment, au contraire.

Dean se figea. Il se tourna vers Sam dans une attitude peu avenante :

- Et tu veux que je te dise quoi? Au cas où c'était pas clair, on a un peu perdu notre sang-froid. Point. Ca arrive tous les jours, entre potes.

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Il y a plus que cela, et tu le sais bien.

Dean plissa la lèvre, agressif.

- Non. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Arrivé au bout de sa patience, Sam tapa du poing sur la table :

- Bon sang, Dean! Il s'est passé quelque chose, pour que vous vous comportiez ainsi! Il y a encore trois semaines, Cas était pratiquement tout le temps dans ton ombre. Cela devenait difficile, de parler à l'un sans que l'autre soit présent...

- Sam.

- Et maintenant, vous vous crêpez le chignon comme des mariés en plein divorce. Eh bien j'en ai _assez_, de vos scènes de ménage, Dean.

Les yeux de son frère étincelèrent à ces paroles, sa voix vibrante d'avertissement :

- _Sam_.

Samuel l'ignora, secouant la tête :

- Comportez-vous en adultes et réglez vos problèmes. Castiel est trop précieux pour que tu te permettes de le perdre!

Ces mots semblèrent faire à Dean l'effet d'une douche glacée. Il se crispa brusquement, tout son corps rigide, sa bouche ouverte sur des sons muets. Ses yeux, exorbités, fixèrent Sam, presque perdus.

Samuel ouvrit la bouche.

Avant qu'il ne pût ajouter quelque chose, Dean était monté dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le souffle de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il réalisa que l'expression au fond des yeux de son frère était de la _peur_.

x

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

Sam avait à peine exagéré : il y avait encore trois semaines, Dean et Castiel s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. A une époque, Sam avait même été un peu jaloux de leur lien; après tout, celui qui avait toujours gardé la foi, c'était _lui_, pas son frère.

Mais à l'époque, les circonstances étaient encore différentes. Samuel n'était pas digne de s'allier à un ange. Et quand il avait fait connaissance des anges en question, eh biennn...

Et puis aussi, Castiel était Castiel. Il était celui qui avait sauvé Dean des Enfers. Et après, il était devenu bien plus : un allié précieux, et un ami, pour Dean comme pour lui.

Sam était heureux de connaître Cas; il l'aimait beaucoup. A travers leurs erreurs à tous les deux, il arrivait à connecter avec l'ange. Le lien qui les unissait était important.

Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le lien qui unissait Cas et Dean.

Celui-ci, Sam le trouvait indéfinissable : ces deux-là étaient meilleurs amis, mais en même temps, Sam trouvait que réduire leur relation à cela serait commettre une erreur. Il avait vu Dean endeuillé par la perte de Cas; véritablement _endeuillé_, plongeant dans la spirale infernale de l'alcool et de la dépression, ses yeux éteints. Il l'avait vu refusant de croire à son retour du Purgatoire parce que pour son frère, c'était "trop beau pour être vrai". Il l'avait vu flottant, aux côtés de Cas, la culpabilité pesant toujours sur ses épaules un instant allégée. Il l'avait vu _rire_.

Il l'avait vu, doucement, commencer à _croire_, lui qui n'avait jamais cru en rien.

Son frère tenait à Castiel à un point qu'il n'imaginait probablement pas.

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait deux semaines... Ils chassaient un loup-garou, et Dean était parti en exploration seul sur le terrain pendant que Sam était à la bibliothèque. Leur façon de faire habituelle, pour une mission qui avait semblé simple.

Dean était tombé dans un guet-apens, une meute entière de loups-garous le prenant dans ses filets.

Il avait été sauvé par Castiel. C'était tout ce que Sam savait, parce que c'était tout ce que Dean avait bien voulu lui dire : "Y me sont tombés dessus, une dizaine. Cas m'a sauvé."

C'était tout. Son expression avait été étrangement fermée, et Sam avait attribué cela au fait que Dean se sentait probablement coupable et vexé d'être tombé dans le piège; l'ange n'était pas rentré avec lui ce jour-là, et quand Sam en avait fait la remarque, son frère avait simplement haussé les épaules.

Les jours d'après, Dean avait fait son maximum pour ignorer Castiel, qui en retour, avait commencé à prendre ses distances.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas?

Sam baissa les yeux vers ses livres; aujourd'hui, ils chassaient une nouvelle meute de loups-garous.

Un mauvais pressentiment remonta dans son dos, le faisant frissonner.

x

Dean avait fini par redescendre de sa chambre, attrapant les clefs de l'Impala et quittant le bunker. Sam était certain qu'il rentrerait saoul. S'il rentrait.

Cinq minutes après, Castiel réapparut dans le bunker; c'était trop bien calculé pour que cela ne fût pas intentionnel.

Depuis la table de la salle de séjour, Sam releva la tête de ses livres, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Il soupçonnait la meute de loups-garous de ne pas travailler seule : ils se montraient trop discrets pour des loups, et leurs conversions à la chaîne se déroulaient trop bien. Il se demandait s'ils ne travaillaient pas avec une sorcière, et voulait faire part à l'ange de ses suspicions.

Castiel hocha la tête, étudiant les clichés des lieux d'enlèvement des futurs loups; pas de trace de sang, presque aucune trace de lutte. Tout les ingrédients nécessaires pour effectuer des sortilèges à proximité.

- C'est fort possible, en effet.

Sam étudia Cas; sa posture était particulièrement rigide, ses mâchoires serrées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Dean?

Castiel mit une seconde à rencontrer son regard. Sam admira le fait que ce fût le seul signe visible qu'il eût pris l'ange par surprise.

Samuel passa la langue sur ses lèvres avec nervosité :

- Il y a deux semaines, on chassait aussi des lous-garous. Enfin... on croyait en chasser un seul. Et Dean est tombé dans un piège. Et tu l'as sauvé.

- Oui.

Cas le fixait toujours. Il n'ajouta rien de plus et Sam remua sur son siège. Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

Sam soupira :

- Cas, je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai compris qu'il s'est passé plus que ça.

Il se décida à rencontrer les yeux de l'ange, déterminé :

- Qu'est-il arrivé?

Castiel ne bougeait absolument pas. C'était subtil, comme réaction, mais à force de côtoyer l'ange Sam le remarquait : d'habitude, Castiel se mouvait certes peu, tout en économie de mouvement, mais il semblait quand même _vivre_, ses sourcils se fronçant gracieusement, son maintien plus souple, un sourire venant parfois juste taquiner ses lèvres.

Avec son frère, c'était autre chose encore; d'une manière inexplicable, auprès de Dean, Castiel se montrait de plus en plus humain.

Là, Cas ressemblait à une statue de marbre, inébranlable, plus neutre encore que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

L'ange ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'étudiant. Et puis, après quelques secondes encore, un soupir sembla le traverser comme une brise, venant faire échouer des bris de quelque chose de blessé sur la plage bleue de ses yeux.

- Sam. Si Dean ne t'a rien dit, alors je ne te dirai rien non plus.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent. Castiel baissa la tête, contrit et presque triste :

- Je suis désolé.

Sam avait compté sur le fait que Castiel avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à mentir pour connaître enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il avait oublié la force de la loyauté de Cas pour son frère.

x

En accord avec les prédictions de Sam, Dean rentra saoul.

Son frère n'avait juste pas prévu que Castiel serait encore là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y fiche encore ici, lui?

Castiel s'immobilisa, droit comme une tour. Sam savait pourtant qu'il avait entendu arriver Dean depuis longtemps; il avait choisi de rester volontairement.

Sam fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard mécontent à son grand frère :

- C'était franchement stupide, Dean, de sortir comme ça tout seul, avec la meute qui rôde.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il tanguait sur ses jambes, bateau proche du naufrage, son regard refusant de se focaliser sur son petit frère.

La voix de Castiel s'éleva brusquement, assurée et dure, le reproche évident dans les notes profondes :

- Sam a raison. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, Dean.

L'attitude de Dean changea aussitôt : il se tint plus droit, entièrement tourné vers l'ange, rétrécissant les yeux dans un regard bouillant. Ses poings se serrèrent à ses côtés, et si Sam ne l'avait pas vu rentrer, il aurait pu soudain difficilement deviner qu'il était ivre.

- "Ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois", hein?

Le rictus de Dean, sur ses lèvres, était à la fois mauvais et teinté d'amertume. Ses yeux fixaient Castiel, et Sam n'arrivait pas à lire son regard.

Cas tressaillit. C'était léger mais Cas _tressaillit_, et les prunelles de Sam s'agrandirent.

Penchant la tête en arrière, Dean rit, sans joie :

- Oui. Il vaut mieux que ça se reproduise pas.

A son tour, Cas serra les poings.

Après une seconde encore, il disparut.

Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent. Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge comme des _sanglots_...

- _Il vaut mieux_...

Sam ne comprenait _plus rien_.

x

Dans l'état dans lequel il s'était mis, Dean n'était pas bon à grand-chose. Samuel le laissa dormir, décidé à obtenir des réponses le lendemain, quitte à attacher son frère pour cela.

Le lendemain, Dean était, bien entendu, d'une humeur exécrable, la tête cisaillée par une gueule de bois monstrueuse.

- Laisse-moi mourir...

Il avait dormi sur le canapé du salon et se retrouvait maintenant sur le sol, emmêlé dans la couverture. Sam ouvrit les rideaux en grand, faisant tomber la lumière sur lui avec une joie toute sadique :

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Son frère lui lança un regard qui promettait le meurtre mais Sam lui sourit simplement en réponse, ses dents pointues.

Il attrapa tout de même le verre d'eau et l'aspirine qu'il avait posés sur la table.

L'apercevant entre ses paupières à moitié fermées, yeux larmoyants sous le soleil, Dean tendit aussitôt ses mains vers lui :

- Mon sauveur!

Mais Sam secoua la tête en signe de négation, se maintenant à distance.

- Nuhu. Non. On parle d'abord.

Il crut que la mâchoire de son frère allait se décrocher.

- Tu me fais du _chantage à l'aspirine_? Alors que j'ai l'une des plus _GRANDES GUEULES DE BOIS DE TOUS LES TEMPS_?

Comme pour illustrer son propos, Dean se crispa à son propre cri, se frottant le cuir chevelu avec un gémissement de douleur. Une nausée brutale le secoua, qu'il mit deux secondes à contrôler, son teint verdâtre.

Sam fit mine de réfléchir :

- ...Je crois bien, oui.

On pouvait attraper des mouches avec la bouche de Dean.

Retrouvant son sérieux, Sam reposa le verre et l'aspirine, toujours à bonne distance de son frère, avant de croiser les bras.

- Dean. Il s'est passé quoi il y a deux semaines, lorsque tu as été pris au piège par la meute?

Dean se pétrifia. Les mains toujours dans ses cheveux, il adressa à son frère un regard de reproche :

- _Sadique_.

Sam soupira.

- Dean. S'il te plaît.

Dean baissa la tête. Il s'assit lentement contre le canapé, à l'ombre, les fesses sur le sol, serrant les dents de temps en temps sous la douleur.

Sam ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Dean avala difficilement.

- Ils étaient quatorze. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop nombreux.

Les yeux de Sam se voilèrent; le temps qu'il réalisât qu'ils avaient affaire à plusieurs loups-garous, c'était trop tard. Dean avait déjà été injoignable, aux prises avec eux.

Samuel serra les poings.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû réaliser avant.

Dean releva la tête, avant de siffler douloureusement à son mouvement trop brusque :

- Pas ta faute, Sammy. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte aussi. Ca sentait mauvais.

Sam fixa son frère. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire tremblotant.

Les poings de Sam se desserrèrent.

Dean reprit :

- Cas est vite apparu. A croire qu'il fait que ça, me surveiller. Rester dans l'ombre là où je peux pas le voir.

Le ton se voulait léger mais était étrangement amer, faisant se redresser un sourcil sur le front de Sam. Son frère arborait son habituel sourire moqueur mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans son regard, dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui le fit frissonner quand Dean passa soudain sa main sur son visage.

- Tch!

Sous les yeux de Sam, le sourire trembla un peu plus, les yeux vacillants et fatigués.

- Je crois que je suis toujours saoul...

- Dean.

Dean releva la tête vers lui. Sam se pencha sur le côté, commençant à comprendre :

- Quatorze... C'était beaucoup, même pour Cas, pas vrai?

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit et Sam sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

- Cas s'est fait mordre.

...

Quand Sam retrouva la parole, sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet interloqué et fragile :

- Quoi?

Dean perdit son sourire et le gouffre s'ouvrit un peu plus, semblant vouloir aspirer Sam :

- Même si on n'était que deux, on leur donnait du fil à retordre. Mais, ils étaient trop. Cas s'est fait mordre.

Il redressa les yeux vers son petit frère, presque sauvage :

- Le loup-garou responsable, je l'ai réduit en _poussière_.

Sam ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Les yeux exorbités, il étudia Dean :

- La Morsure n'a pas d'effet sur les anges, pas vrai? Dean, pas vrai?

Dean sourit de nouveau, mais différemment. Baissant la tête, ses lèvres étaient étirées finement, dentelle tissée avec hésitation.

Sam avait le sentiment que ce sourire-là n'était pas adressé à lui.

Il souffla, lentement. Comme par peur d'effrayer Dean :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?

Dean attrapa le drap, le frottant entre ses doigts.

- J'ai eu peur.

Son regard se focalisa de nouveau sur Sam, granit vert :

- On sait tous les deux, théoriquement, que la Morsure n'a pas d'effet sur les anges. Mais, j'ai eu peur.

Il rétrécit les yeux :

- C'est compréhensible, je pense.

Sam lui montra ses paumes en signe d'apaisement, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son frère :

- Bien sûr, Dean, je ne dis pas le contraire. Je crois que j'aurais eu peur aussi.

A ces mots, Dean rit. C'était brusque, et douloureux, et Dean se saisit la tête d'une main mais il ne cessa pas de rire, ses prunelles désespérées et sombres plantées sur son frère :

- Mais tu n'aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait _moi_.

Sam s'immobilisa. Il se remémora tout ce qu'il savait de la situation. Tout ce qu'il savait de _Dean et Cas_.

Dean le fixait toujours.

Sam écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu l'as embrassé? C'est ça, le problème? Tu l'as _embrassé_?

Dean plissa la lèvre, détournant la tête :

- J'ai eu _peur_.

Sam se rapprocha de lui, mains ouvertes en signe d'incompréhension :

- Vous vous êtes ignorés l'un l'autre, allant jusqu'aux _coups_, pendant deux semaines parce que tu l'as _embrassé_ et que tu n'es pas capable d'assumer? Dean. Dean, c'est _ridicule_.

Serrant les poings, Dean se leva brusquement, ignorant son mal de crâne, ses yeux larges :

- Mais il _part_, Sam! Il part tout le temps!

L'air sembla se _glacer_.

Sam se raidit.

Grinçant des dents, Dean se détourna, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

- Dean.

Sans se retourner, il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

- Dean. Il part tout le temps. Mais il revient toujours vers toi, aussi.

Dean inspira.

Après quelques secondes, il remonta dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le verre d'eau et l'aspirine étaient restés sur la table.

x

Sam resta là un long moment, assis à la table du salon. Ses livres étaient ouverts devant lui, mais il était incapable de se concentrer dessus.

Que Dean et Cas s'aimassent, cela lui était égal; il ne considérait pas l'un et l'autre différents pour autant.

...Non. C'était faux, cela ne lui était pas égal : il en était _heureux_. En y réfléchissant, c'était évident, et Sam se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Mais ce lien, malgré tous les doutes que pouvait avoir Dean, était indéniablement _réciproque_. Dean pouvait avoir quelqu'un en dehors de Sam, quelqu'un à chérir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas à célébrer là-dedans?

Un bruit d'aile se fit entendre, léger, mais Sam l'entendit comme un coup de foudre car il l'attendait.

Castiel l'observait depuis un coin de la pièce, avec réserve.

Sam sourit.

- Cas.

Castiel ne bougea pas et Sam soupira, riant légèrement, amusé malgré lui :

- Cas. Idiot. Approche.

Cas s'approcha lentement. Sam l'étudia :

- J'en conclus que tu sais que j'ai parlé avec Dean.

Au nom "Dean", Cas sembla se crisper, juste légèrement, et bon sang, quel imbécile avait été Sam, pour ne rien remarquer avant?

- ...J'en conclus que j'avais raison de penser que tu réussirais finalement à le faire parler.

Sam eut un sourire en coin, un brin fier. Son regard pétilla :

- Il finit toujours par me céder.

Les yeux bleus de Cas battaient, son sourire sincère :

- Tu es quelqu'un de redoutable, Sam Winchester.

- Ca c'est bien vrai.

Le sourire de Cas s'élargit et Sam rit de nouveau, lentement. Puis, l'atmosphère changea et ils se retournèrent sans se concerter, dans un même mouvement, leurs yeux braqués sur les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Dean.

- Cas...

Cas lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Cas, si tu pouvais ne pas repartir, le ferais-tu?

Castiel sourit encore, à la fois doux et métallique. Il parla comme on prête _serment_ :

- Je crois que tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pourrais faire pour Dean Winchester, Sam.

Sam eut un frisson.

...Après quelques secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

- Non. Tu as raison, je ne veux absolument pas savoir.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. Un nouveau rire secoua Sam.

En haut des escaliers, la porte grinça, attirant aussitôt leurs regards. Ils attendirent en retenant leur souffle.

Lentement, les pas d'un chasseur résonnèrent, audibles seulement pour qui savait écouter. Sam faillit rire encore en apercevant Dean descendre les marches; il avait tout de l'enfant puni et repentant.

- Bon.

Sam étira ses longs bras au dessus de sa tête.

- Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, alors je vais aller faire quelques courses.

Dean lui lança aussitôt un regard affolé; Samuel ne put plus s'en empêcher et pouffa, allant jusqu'à adresser un clin d'oeil à son frère :

- Soyez sages.

...

Il se passa quelques secondes, le temps pour Sam d'atteindre la porte d'entrée et pour l'implication de ses paroles de faire son petit chemin.

- SAMMY, JE VAIS TE TUER!

Sam ferma la porte derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

xxx

Sam n'en revenait pas.

- ..._SERIEUX _?

La pièce était de nouveau sens dessus dessous; des feuilles volaient partout. Dean avait ses mains dans le col de Castiel.

...Ils le fixaient tous les deux avec une expression piteuse, leurs lèvres rouges et définitivement _embrassées_, la main de Cas toujours dans les cheveux de Dean et...

Sam se plaqua une main contre le visage.

- Aaaaah...

XXX

FIN.


End file.
